A total mess
by levios
Summary: What do you do when you find out that your best friend is gay? Acting like Taichi is probably not the best idea, lucky for him he's got a little sister to clean up his mess. Taito with a bit of Takari. One-shot


**I don't own digimon or any of the characters.**

Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think :)

(I have reread this, hopefully not as many errors anymore!)

* * *

"Yamato is gay" Tai outbursts once he enters the apartment.

"Yeah.. Didn't you know?" I ask sceptically.

"Wait.. You knew?! Why haven't you said anything?!"

"It was pretty obvious." I say and can't stop smiling. The way my stupid brother and Matt hang out every day makes it hard to believe they're not a couple already.

"I can't believe this! I have to eat." Yeah, that's my brother. Whenever he encounters a problem he eats, although I'm not quite sure how Matt being gay could be a problem?

I follow him to the kitchen and study him closely. He is rushed, more than normal. He is sweating, and obviously isn't thinking clear.

"What did you say to Matt when you found out?" I ask sharply.

"What could I say? I told him to stay the hell away from me! You wouldn't want to catch being gay, right? It would completely ruin my reputation."

I only stare at my idiot 'til brother for a second before I flip.

"Are you insane?! He's your best friend. Who cares if he's gay, he's still Matt you know? How would you feel if he reacted the same way when you tell him you're gay?!"

I obviously catch him of guard with these words since he stares at me, wide open, for a few seconds before he responds.

"I'm what? Hell I am, I'm not a faggot!"

"Really? How come I've never seen you interested in a girl? And don't come say Sora, that was years ago when you were still a kid. Ever since you met Matt you have only had eyes for him. Who is the one person you want to see all the time? The one person you always look forward to meet? How come I've never seen anyone else, boy or girl, staying the night here? How come when you open the mouth each day, it always, somehow involves a certain blonde friend of yours?"

I have lot's of other stuff to tell the jerk next to me but chose not to. That was probably more than his brain could process anyway. To prove my point I go straight to his room and yell over my shoulder.

"I see no pictures of girls in here. But quite a few of a hot guy with icy blue eyes. Wonder who that could be."

Taichi doesn't answer and instead of going back to the kitchen I head back to my room.

* * *

When my anger has settled I think I might have been too hard on him. It must have been I shock to him, it's not every day you find out your best friend's gay after all. I've known Matt since I was a little kid and he's almost like a second brother to me. I figured a while ago he was in love with my brother. The way he looks at him, the way they touch.. I'd say not too many straight guys with no feelings for each other stay up all night talking or fall asleep in each other's arms.

They are inseparable and I know Taichi wouldn't want to lose him for the world. If he said anything of the horrible things he had told me.. I will only pray that Matt will forgive him. Taichi can be really thick headed sometimes but he's not evil. He's scared. I know he is. He's scared for who he is. And for who he loves. I wish I could do something for them. To help them somehow. Luckyly I have the perfect boyfriend for situations like these.

"How is he T.K?" I ask worriedly.

"Not very well, do you know what happened?"

"Obviously my brother's a jerk and told him off, I can't believe he didn't know thought."

"I know but I think I might have an idea how to fix them up again. You're up for some naughty business Kari?"

"Always." I answer smiling, even though I know he can't see me.

"Whoever it is, I'm not in the mood!" Taichi yell back at me.

"Nah, I'm really sure you'd want to take this." I say mischievously.

The bedroom door opens slowly and Taichi walks with heavy steps to the door. His hair is in more a mess than usual and his eyes have dark circles around them. Is it possible that his night was just as horrible as his former best friend's? We'll just wait and see.

I hear a gasp when Taichi opens the door. Sora moved out of town some years ago and I don't think they have kept in touch.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Taichi manage to get out.

"I've really missed you Tai." I hear Sora say in a completely different voice and I have to put a hand to my mouth to hide my laughter.

"I was thinking.. Maybe we could catch up? Go watch a movie or something? And you could take me out to dinner afterward?"

"You mean.. like a date?"

"If you want to?"

I hear Taichi stammer a "yes" in response and I pray that before the night is over, everything would have gone back to normal again.

* * *

We had considered stalking them on their fake date but chose not to. If were caught, everything would fail. So instead I am now waiting with T.K in his and Matt's apartment. Matt, unaware of the plan, has locked himself up in his room.

"I'm glad I didn't have to hire someone to make you realize you love me." I whisper in my boyfriend's ear.

He laughs.

"I highly doubt you'll have to pay Sora. She has spend way too much time with Mimi too think of it as anything less than fun."

"Yeah, I don't understand how Tai could have missed that both of his former best friends are gay."

"He should be glad he's got such a caring sister that can clean up his mess." T.K blinks at me and I lean in for a kiss. Now we could only wait and hope for the best.

It's getting closer to ten and I am starting to worry. I had imagined him coming lots earlier. Just as I am going to call him the doorbell rings.

T.K opens the door and let in a drenched Taichi. His clothes are soaked from the rain and his eyes are red from crying. I let out a gasp and rush to him but don't touch him.

"Tai what happened?" I ask with shown worry. He doesn't answer, just sit down in the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"I don't even know why I'm here.." Taichi's voice is hoarse and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm such a jerk. An idiot. Probably the biggest idiot the world has seen." He mumbles for himself.

"Taichi, you're just a bit slow sometimes and don't think before you act. Can you please tell us what happened."

He lets out a heavy sigh and rubs his eyes.

"I don't know what happened. During the date I kept spacing out, I couldn't figure out why. And when she got intimidate I started thinking about someone else. All of sudden all these feelings came to me. Feeling of betrayal. I have no obligations do I? Everything just felt wrong so I left. Then I got home but couldn't stay focused so I got here instead. Now that I'm here I don't know what to do."

He makes an unsure glance at Matt's bedroom door and I look at T.K, unsure of what to say or do.

"Who did you think of during the date Tai?" T.K asks.

He makes another glance at the door before answering so quietly I barely hear him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Matt and that guy. I never would have known. I thought that maybe.. If he really did lean hat way.. That he might you know.. Ah, it was stupid. I was stupid. I know I was. It just broke my heart seeing him with him. And I ended up saying all that nasty stuff I never meant. I'm so stupid! If he can't be anything else I wish we could at least be friends again."

I had never seen Taichi so scared in my life. He had started crying and neither me nor T.K knew what to do.

"I never said he was my boyfriend, you know. He's only a friend of mine, yeah he's gay and so am I. But we're not together and I never said so. I only thought it was a good opportunity to tell you. Apparently I was wrong."

Matt looks at Tai with piercing blue eyes. Tai's crying increases but if I'm not wrong there is a tint of relief in his voice when he speaks again.

"Matt I'm so so sorry. I was a jerk! A total total jerk! Like the biggest fool.."

"I know. I heard everything you said. My bedroom door is not that isolated."

They look at each other for a minute before Matt sighs and shifts seats with T.K next to Tai in the sofa.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you before going back to being friends. And it's something you have to accept if we'll keep friends."

"Whatever it is I guarantee you I will not freak out again." Tai says quickly and look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you."

If I was not so shocked of Matt's bluntness I might have noticed that this had been a good time to leave. Instead I just stay frozen as Taichi's mouth falls open. Once he has calmed down his heartbroken expression change to a shy and happy one.

"Actually Yama, I think I love you too." With that my brother leans in and steals a soft kiss from Matt.

When they pull away from the kiss they are both smiling and blushing. Matt takes Taichi's hand in his and look at him shyly. None of them seems aware of my or T.K's existence anymore. I blink at T.K and he gestures that we should leave. When we close the bedroom door behind us I can see Matt embracing Tai in a heartfelt hug and I can't stop smiling.


End file.
